


【SD】Funny Town

by Arnane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bug, M/M, 全中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnane/pseuds/Arnane
Summary: 山姆和迪恩正着手调查一起小镇里的杀人案件。





	【SD】Funny Town

**Author's Note:**

> 一个晚上写的有点赶，因为打字快的需要就都写的中文名，包括有些不适合翻译的台词也……囧。有空替换过来。是一篇bug满地的自爽伪案件文。 

THEN—— 

艾米丽正在浴室内洗澡，蓬蓬头却似乎突然有些不太好使：一会水大，一会水小的……她今天为班级的合唱排练操心半天了，实在很累。

真烦人。

她想着，随便洗洗去睡好了。

‘咯嚓、’ 

浴霸的灯忽闪了一下，一个黑影从毛玻璃上闪过。艾米丽停下了哼唱，疑惑地停下了往肌肤上抹泡沫的动作。 

‘咯嚓、咯、’ 

艾米丽关上喷头，裹上浴巾往毛玻璃外面瞧，头顶的灯仍然忽闪着。

她光着脚踏出湿润的瓷砖…… 

“谁……啊——！不！！！” 

尖利的惨叫声在空荡的房间里回响，毛玻璃上倒映的是少女软倒下来的裸体，还有喷溅的鲜血蜿蜒而下。

NOW—— 

迪恩睁开了眼，旅店潮湿的味道弥漫鼻尖。  


“山姆…” 

他无意识地呢喃，挥着双臂摸索着台灯开关，轻微隐性的担忧在胃里沉睡着。

‘现在还是半夜？我感觉睡了一个世纪。’ 

一只手盖上他的手背，迪恩吓了一跳。 

“老兄？不要吓人好不好。” 

他神出鬼没的亲弟弟嗤笑了一下，拍了人的肩膀，把报纸卷丢给他： “内华达州发生了好几起命案：被害者们死在半夜，而且，尸体被发现的时候，内脏都被破坏了——” 

“变态杀人狂？” 

“被捏碎，据说像是伸进口腔的异物捏碎。” 

“哦奥，这可真够恶心的……” 

“迪恩，这听起来就是我们的案子。我知道你在对我生气，但是就当是为了爸爸，好吗？我们得做我们应该做的。我们一起。”

“好吧萨米，我可没说不去。”迪恩一边嘟囔着’别用狗狗眼看我’一边披上外套：

“没对你生气，走吧，让我们看看这个’开膛手’是怎么回事。”

~~~~~

布兰登之家——

迪恩敲了好一会门，一阵忙碌的脚步声才靠近过来。一个头发凌乱的中年女子半开了门。

“你们是…？”

“嘿，下午好，布兰登女士。我们是联邦调查局的特务，令媛的事情我们很抱歉，但是有些关于案子的问题想问一下你。”

“警察昨天已经来过了…”

“女士，我们不是一个部门的。”迪恩笑着眨了下眼，被一旁的山姆用胳膊肘捅了侧腰。

女人有些迟疑，却还是将门打开了。兄弟两个道了谢，收起假冒的警官证件，一前一后跨入了布兰登家。

初进房屋，一股灰尘味扑面而来，他们看见地板上散落着很多整理杂物用的纸箱。屋内的其他陈设也极空旷，看起来是即将要搬家。迪恩用眼神示意山姆他们来的正是时候，再晚一点他们可能就没了线索。他的兄弟回以赞成的目光。

“我想不到为什么我的孩子会遭遇这些，”女主人请兄弟坐下，为他们用一次性纸杯倒了咖啡： “那天，我和丈夫去接利兹，谁知道就发生了这样的事…”

山姆问：“利兹？”

“唉，是我的小女儿。”

憔悴的女人别过耳旁的碎发，招呼餐厅那里玩耍的小女孩：“利兹，不要啃指甲！”

五官如洋娃娃一般精致的女孩儿看过来，唯唯诺诺的把手指背到身后。

“艾米丽是个好女孩。”

山姆端着对他的大手来说过小的纸杯，透过水蒸气却偶然看到了小女儿不自然的表现：利兹在听到母亲的话后翻了个白眼。这个女孩捏紧裙摆的动作，也在起身时也显得十分紧张。

“妈妈，我想回房间整理我的朋友们…”

“去吧…你这孩子，唉，去吧，亲爱的。”

迪恩也注意到这些，和山姆对了眼神，示意自己跟去看一下。

“我很抱歉…”

  
山姆双手合拳，身体前倾，用他清澈的眼眸专注而同情地看着布兰登：

“有一些细节还想确认一下；家里最近有没有什么不对劲的地方？例如夜里有声响、电灯故障…”

这边迪恩敲了敲小女儿的房门，门口的挂架上有许多装饰的工艺品：大眼睛的娃娃，飘雪的水晶球，还有蝴蝶标本之类的。利兹正抱着泰迪熊坐在地上，看到迪恩进来便把手中的相册放回了床头柜上。

“嘿…利兹，你还好吗？”

“……”

迪恩下意识留意了那个相框，相片里是姐妹俩和另一个男孩，三个人正拿着演出用的曲谱夹，在红幕前笑得开心。

“这个水晶球挺好看的。”

“这个是、是巴德叔叔送给我的。”

“你姐姐的事，愿意和我说说她吗？”

“艾米丽她…”利兹眼眶红红的，仿佛接下来要说的话让她感到多么羞愧：“我曾经很讨厌她：她有更好的样貌，更好的成绩，更…被别人喜爱。但是我从来没有、从来没有想到过我再也见不到她了…”

女孩低下头埋在玩具熊里遮住了脸：“我很想她。”

迪恩离开前给利兹了他口袋里的巧克力糖豆，小女孩告诉他的事情比他想象的多。这也许是因为妹妹的身边缺少可以倾诉的对象的缘故。

整个讲述过程中，利兹一边说一边流眼泪。让迪恩比较在意的是女孩说到艾米丽被害前一天的那段——

艾米丽曾在大庭广众下拒绝了妹妹暗恋着的男孩的告白。

谈到这里，利兹的眼神里有些一丝古怪的恐惧，就仿佛是知道了什么内情一样。

~~~~~

迪恩出去和问完话的山姆汇合。他们走出布兰登家之后决定去当地警署询问。

“那栋屋子确实有些鬼魂存在的征兆，布兰登夫人说他们家的灯在夜里有时会闪烁。而且他们家才搬进来这栋屋子不到三个月。”

山姆在副驾驶里翻看着资料，修长的手指滑过星星点点的文字：“另外一个，同一周的受害者：亚瑟·莫里安。男，十八岁。蓝发，棕色眼睛。是个孤儿。”

“唔哼，还有什么值得注意的。”

“据说亚瑟是个兼职模特。而且根据尸检报告，他比艾米丽的死状更…像是人为的。”

山姆合上黏贴着各种照片的笔记本，他看着哥哥开车的侧脸，雨夜的车窗外路灯正在那片皮肤上投下六角形的光点。只消一眼，山姆便又垂睫看回了资料：“切割的痕迹，很规整。像是小刀之类的东西割出来的。不知道是不是同一个鬼魂做的。”

“你猜我怎么想——如果这栋房子闹鬼，那么上一个租户我们也要去问问。”

“你知道是谁吗？”

“向小女孩打听到了，是位'好心的巴德叔叔'。”

~~~~~

山姆和迪恩连夜驾车赶到巴德店铺所在的城市，他们开夜车很有经验，两人换着来几个小时，一夜下来也不会太疲惫。当太阳升高到足够照亮大地，黑斑羚也暂时结束了她的劳顿。

“‘今日活动：情侣购买五折’，认真的？”

迪恩关上车门，看着店前小木板不禁哼笑。他轻轻甩了甩手中写着地址的小纸条，偷偷塞进正在看手机的山姆的卫衣兜帽里。

“迪恩——”

山姆转过身来，看见他哥正专注地研究地上的蚂蚁，便奇怪道：

“什么，怎么了？你这是什么姿势？要休息会吗？”

“没事，”迪恩拍拍他的肩膀：“随机应变，我们进去吧。”

两人一起走进店铺，这是个水晶球专卖店，迪恩吹了个口哨，和山姆感叹女孩们一定会喜欢：玻璃窗里面全是各种尺寸和图样的水晶球，有的只有鸽子蛋大小，有的却能大到直径近四英尺。在灯光和绒布的搭配下，水晶球们个个剔透玲珑，整个装潢简洁的木屋也呈现出精灵仙境般如梦似幻。

店主巴德就坐在柜台里，他是个长相普通的中年男人。他戴单片眼镜、防滑手套，穿围裙，挺具匠人风味。

“嗨！早上好先生们！”

热情的店主发现了他们：“真是好时机，我刚开门呢！”

“你好，巴德·华莱士先生，”迪恩说： “事实上我们是打算买下西湖区的房子，但是上一家的布莱登已经搬走了，所以想来问问您这栋房子的问题。”

“啊，那栋房子……”

店主重复着，好像陷入了回忆：“你们既然还没有买下，应该也是对房东出的价格很疑惑吧？”

“当然了，那可是少见的低价。其实我和山姆听说过之前房子里死过人，但是我们不是很在意这个——”

“不仅如此，”巴德说：“你猜怎么着？那个屋子里一直有诅咒！”

“诅咒？”

山姆也在旁边坐了下来，兄弟俩膝盖碰着膝盖，专注地听巴德继续往下讲。

巴德为年轻的温切斯特们讲了一个镇上的传说——

三十年前，镇上有个叫崔西的失明女孩，她在河边散步时踢到了一具躯体。因为看不见，她只能蹲下去摸索。这一摸，却在手掌间奇妙地感受到这人的背部有羽翼的触感。崔西觉得自己发现了一名天使，十分惊讶，而且天使被唤醒以后，羽翼却突然消失了。女孩醒来后，说自己什么也不记得，觉得自己只是一个被家人抛弃的失忆女孩。崔西对她滋生了爱怜，为她定了生日，找寻了收养的家庭，并打算作为亲人默默的陪伴、守护她。

女孩很快融入了镇上的生活，并且逐渐迷上了养猫和写作。她的小说谈不上高尚，但在同龄人之间很受欢迎。崔西一直担心着女孩作为天使，会不会有什么被遗忘的使命。但是女孩不以为然，甚至会私下和别人讨论调侃崔西的神经质，嘲笑她是走火入魔。

悲剧发生在女孩生日的那一天。

那天下午，崔西接到了女孩邀请她参加生日派对的电话，她赶到后，生日派对都已经结束了。女孩和朋友们醉倒在地上歪七竖八，只有女孩的猫在远处发出被惊吓到的叫声。崔西闻声而去，猫正爬到窗户外面，崔西伸出头去捞它，结果从七层的高楼坠落了。

“现在你们问的那间房子，就是崔西摔死的高楼拆除重建的。”

“但是听起来，崔西是失足坠楼，为什么说这个房子有诅咒呢？”

“你们有所不知——崔西眼里的那个天使，那个女孩，在崔西死后突然说不出话来，变成了哑巴！大家都说这是崔西当时失足掉下去的时候，女孩见死不救的报应。因为这个女孩酒精过敏也不会喝酒。有人也说她们之间有矛盾，女孩故意推她下去的。”

山姆和迪恩面面相觑。这个故事显然有很多误传的成分，但崔西这个名字和年份倒是很有用，待会离开水晶球店值得一查，看看是不是有过这样的一个人化成了凶灵恶鬼。

见眼前的两个顾客不说话，巴德咳嗽了一下独自活跃着气氛：

“我也是搬进去之后才听说这个故事，当时也觉得只是传言没有关系。其实我真正搬走的原因是，那栋屋子晚上会电供应不好。”

“电供应不好？”

“对，比如说电灯偶尔会闪。”

迪恩立刻了然，山姆也用指节轻敲了下桌子。他们要问的东西都问到了。

“山姆？听见没？看来我们要考虑一下换个地方租房子了。”

“咳，迪恩——”

“你们是‘一起’的吗？”巴德突然插了嘴，眼神在山姆和迪恩之间逡巡：“先生们，有注意到门口的小黑板吗？也许你们会喜欢上面的内容。”

“什——”

趁着迪恩发愣的趟，山姆从西裤荷包里拿出他的不锈钢零钱夹，温和的补完了他被巴德打断的话：

“我们买一个水晶球。”

“老板，不用打五折，我们是兄弟。”

迪恩显然明白过来店主的意思，有点僵硬地补充道。

山姆在心里叹了口气，开始从面前柜台里开始挑选。扫视到某一个水晶球的时候，他棕绿色的眼瞳紧缩了，而这细微的动作却不巧被巴德注意到，这个看似朴实的手工店老板，拳头在柜台下捏紧了。

“就这个，谢谢了。”

巴德笑着打包：“您真有眼光，这是我的得意之作。”

~~~~~

走出了巴德的手工品店，太阳也升到了头顶，迪恩眯着眼睛抻了抻西装外套向黑斑羚走去。

拍对方的背部三次是他们撤退的暗号，他等待着山姆解释刚才的情况。

山姆坐进副驾驶后就开始翻看他的笔记本：

“迪恩，那个巴德有问题。”

“哼？”

“刚才那一排水晶球里面有一个蓝色头发的小人，和亚瑟特征符合。”

迪恩皱起了眉，在脑袋里回想这个半生不熟的名字：

“亚瑟，是那个同一周挂掉的模特……”

山姆颔首，对他哥的用词有点无奈。他指着一张金发男孩在薰衣草花海中远眺的照片道：

“亚瑟的蓝头发是近两个月染的，这是我查到的亚瑟的杂志照片。”

“他知道这件事。”

“对，也许他是一个目击者。”

迪恩摇摇头，喃喃道：“萨米，我总觉得这个事情没有这么简单……”

回到旅馆，兄弟俩根据巴德的所说，用互联网查到了崔西的墓地所在。

“看来这个崔西真实存在过。”

虽然查到的版本和巴德讲的不太一样。崔西并非是一个盲人。原户主的女儿也并非是被收养的。

“还有一些疑点，比如说这个小镇上内脏被破坏的受害者们并不全是这栋房子的住户。难道说这个怨灵可以随便移动吗？”

“也许是遗物被转移了。但是不管怎么样，我们得先把它给烧掉。”

事不迟疑，他们决定夜晚就出发。

叮叮——

一阵欢快的彩铃打破了旅馆内的沉闷，迪恩从兜里掏出他震动着的备用手机。他看着陌生的号码挑了挑眉，一个猜想在脑内跳起舞来。

他兴奋地对山姆道：

“嘿嘿！一定是上次我在酒吧遇到的那个辣妹，萨米，我早就和你说她喜欢我！”

山姆摇摇头，扯下领带脱外套的动作不停，拿着内衣裤就走进浴室，显然是不想多谈。迪恩眨了眨眼睛，突然感觉到激动的心情就像漏气的气球瘪了下来。

迪恩在心里叹了口气，埋怨着自己挂掉了电话，但对方像是不知道迪恩的心事般锲而不舍，迪恩拒接电话两次后，手机又叮叮叮响了起来。

迪恩只好按下了通话键：

“这边是迪恩。”

“你好，我是巴德。”

“你好？”

没想到巴德会打给自己电话，迪恩警惕起来。

他在水晶球店登记的时候留了两人和旅馆的号码，这个男人是特意打给自己的？

“迪恩先生……说来唐突，我有一个不情之请。明、明天，我可以请你出来喝杯咖啡吗？”

店主的语气有些羞涩和暧昧，这和白天的表现大相径庭。迪恩的表情在电话的这头扭曲了，语气里毫不掩饰他的恼怒：

“哇哦，这是什么意思？”

“请您不要误会，我知道你和山姆是一对……好兄弟。我只是出于职业目的，想以你为模特做一个水晶球。我特别喜欢将美好的场景做成水晶球，请您答应我的请求。报酬我会付给您。我家的地址是西湖区xx公路zx号。如果这两天您有空，随时可以在晚上的时候来找我！”

“我考虑一下。”

“考虑什么？”

山姆从浴室里出来了，水珠正从他的长发往下滴落。穿着鞋坐躺在床上的迪恩挂了电话吹了个口哨，扫视了一番他兄弟的好身材。

“巴德打了电话约我单独见面，我觉得他有问题，打算去看看。”

“不行，迪恩。我们一起去。”

山姆走到了床边，居高临下地看着迪恩，眼神很认真。他的六尺四把灯泡的亮光遮住，在迪恩的身上投下人形的阴影。

“而且得在今晚处理好崔西的骨头之后。”

“山姆……”

迪恩叹了口气，他总是拿他的小弟弟没辙。只好妥协道：

“只是你先说的这个巴德有问题，我还以为你十分在意这条线索，”

我们的麻烦已经够多了。山姆心想。它不值得你为此过多涉险。

“不过我们当然是把本职做好。拯救人们，猎杀凶灵——”

山姆接道：

“家族事业。”

迪恩莞尔：

“家族事业。”

~~~~~

是夜，温切斯特兄弟俩带好了盐弹手枪准备出发。黑斑羚后备箱的挡板下躺着更多的工具，但运气好的话，他们今晚只需要用上汽油和盐。

崔西的墓地离旅馆还有些远，他们到达的时候已经接近了夜晚十一点。下了车后，迪恩打开后备箱去拿东西，山姆拿着手电筒帮他打着光。

“嘿，山姆！剪刀石头布决定谁来挖土。”

“你说真的吗？”

结果自然是出剪刀的迪恩站在坑里铲土。

山姆站在坑外面帮着他哥打着手电，一边留意着四周的情况。墓地四周安静的只有呼啸的风声，但是在夏天的夜晚倒也让人觉得舒适。突然，他们近侧树林的树枝奇怪的抖动起来。山姆快速给迪恩发出了暗号，对着树林喝道：

“是谁？！”

“山姆？迪恩？你们在做什么啊！”

巴德从树丛里尴尬地走了出来，他试图解释自己的跟踪行为：

“我只是很好奇……”

巴德居然跟踪他们一路到了这里，山姆和迪恩皱起了眉头。这个店老板和案子的联系，比他们想象的要紧密和危险。

“没空和你解释，我们正在解除崔西的诅咒。”

棺材已经打开好，迪恩划亮了一根火柴，就着刚才山姆撒好的盐与汽油扔了下去。火焰包裹着骨头烧的正旺，一个灰白的身影却悄然闪现出来，她怨毒的眼神十分憷人，顷刻间向三人逼近。

山姆首先发现它，对着它就是一颗盐弹：“她还有遗物！”

“山姆！后面！”

“呃——”

一时间山姆只感到头疼欲裂，失去意识之前，只记得迪恩在他面前露出的愤怒和担忧的眼神。

~~~~~

“迪恩？迪恩！”

山姆大喊着醒来，额头上沁出的汗水将头发全黏在了脸边。他掏出手机看了眼时间，忍着头痛站起来四处搜寻迪恩和巴德的踪迹。他粗重呼吸的声音在寂静的墓地里让自己都觉得吵闹。

叮叮。

短信的声音让他停住了。

“xx公路zx号，一个人来。你亲爱的哥哥在这里。”

山姆的心悸在看到短信的内容后沉静下来，他用备用手机报了警，一脚踩下油门，黑斑羚在阴冷的夜晚如离弦之箭般极速奔驰。

巴德给的住处并不远，山姆在衣下藏好刀和枪，下了车便大步迈去。地址所在正是小镇的西湖区。别墅门牌毫不掩饰，上面印刻的姓名俨然正是巴德本人。

木质的大门开着一条小缝，山姆推门而入。房间内一片漆黑，从内部隐隐传来缓慢的古典音乐，空气清新剂的气味十分浓烈，就像是房屋的主人想要掩盖掉什么一样。

山姆不发一言，随着音乐传来的方向往里面走。那声音似乎是来自下方，隐蔽的地下室总是掩埋着人们的秘密。

音乐的声音渐渐离自己近了一些，山姆摸索了一番地板，然后将视线锁定在一旁放满假书的书柜上。他单膝站起来，并将书柜旁的日历撕了下来，那下面如他推断般藏着一个钥匙孔。山姆拿出口袋的铁丝伸进去转了几圈，书柜就发出一阵嘎吱的声响，往前挪动了几寸露出了暗门。

举着手电筒走进了暗门，山姆听见音乐的声响也因为失去了隔音门的阻挡而陡然增大。在旋律激昂的高潮中，他的心脏在胃里重重坠落——

他看到了他的哥哥正垂着头躺在一个破旧的靠背椅上。

迪恩？

一种绝望和冰冷截住了他的呼吸。

山姆奔了过去，直到感受到手掌传来的温热，才意识到自己正捧着迪恩的脸探着他的鼻息。

身后的暗门关上了，变声器处理过的声音从留声机里传了出来：

“欢迎光临，我的模特们！”

灯光突然从头顶洒落下来，山姆惊讶地发现这个暗室的另一半被玻璃墙隔开，一个穿着脏围裙带着鸟嘴面具的魁梧大汉——或者说——巴德，正坐在他们无法触及的玻璃对面。巴德的桌子中间除了那个正在使用的话筒，还堆放着各式各样的工具刀，钳子。

而最显眼的，却是桌沿各种各样的水晶球。这些水晶球都是以单人为主角，规格各异，姿势各异。山姆一眼就发现了其中以亚瑟为原型的那个。

“巴德，你想干什么！”

鸟嘴面具的男人没有否认山姆的点名，他把玩着手里的工具刀，桌上其他的水晶球都在沉默着诉说每个残忍的故事。

“完成我的新作品，山姆。你是个聪明人，你发现了我的上一个作品，不是吗？”

“亚瑟被害的那天，你在现场。”

“那个美丽的男孩，”

巴德叹息：

“他是一个好模特。艺术家要有自己的风格，但是我偶尔也需要一些新的素材了。”

“……”

鸟嘴面具突然像想到什么有趣的事，发出一阵桀桀怪笑，他说：

“山姆，把桌上的瓶子给他闻一下。还好你来的够快，一个小时不让他醒来，你的小婊子就要有后遗症了。”

“你闭嘴。”

山姆不得不冷着脸照做，他和迪恩低估了巴德的威胁。他本以为巴德只是一个知情者，但现在看来，这个表面看起来热情憨厚的男人，实则是一个利用厉鬼杀人来掩盖自己犯罪的连环杀人犯：他将他亚瑟的内脏切碎，伪造成崔西杀人的样子。由于镇子上一直流传的传说，警察也难免会把内脏被破坏的受害者算成同一杀人犯所为。这三十年来崔西杀人的频率虽然不高，但是阴魂不散，在小镇人心里，这是一个无解的悬案。

“我和迪恩烧掉了崔西的尸骨，但她还是可以出现，这说明她还有什么遗物是留在世上的。你如果知道，必须要烧毁它，不然她还会一直杀人。包括你。”

“萨……”

山姆感受到板凳上的迪恩抽动了一下，连忙蹲下去观察他的状况。

“……萨……山姆？操！”

迪恩在将醒之时摸索了几下脖子，一睁眼看着玻璃对面带着面具的巴德，一下子明白了情况。他抽出别在后腰的枪对着巴德连开两枪，可是枪声过后，隔在中间的玻璃却纹丝不动。

巴德只是笑，刻着石料的手不曾停止：

“迪恩，我没有搜走你的枪，就是要看你们的表演。”

“那个水晶球里的项链，就是崔西本人的吧。”

迪恩语气不善，他的护身符被这个杀人狂夺走了。见鬼。为什么是人是鬼都要抢他的吊坠。

“反应挺快啊，美人。”巴德故作惊讶道：“爱情能使我们离经叛道……先生们。我不关心你们的身份，我计划做这个水晶球很久了。”

巴德从抽屉里拿出一个拳头大的水晶球，里面有两个小人并排坐在黑斑羚的前盖上，赫然是山姆和迪恩的样子。

温切斯特们对视了一眼，显而易见，巴德要准备除掉他们。

他们面对过许多来自超自然力量的威胁，直面杀人犯的机会并不多，但是他们并不会胆怯。

等他过来，就是机会。

“冷静点兄弟，谢谢你的好意，我和山姆是如假包换的兄弟，你们搞艺术的不讲究一下真实性吗？”

“迪恩啊迪恩……你懂什么？这是初稿。但我总觉得还不够精致，还不够戏剧性，爱情总是要多点激情才好！互相把枪塞到嘴里，一枪爆头？牛仔游戏？要不，你们在这里做/爱？让我找点灵感！”

巴德越说越激动，干脆站了起来，声音也因为离开了变声器话筒而恢复成本来的音色。他鸟嘴的面具抖动起来，兴奋与厌恶的情绪让他如痴如醉着癫狂。

“算了……还是一起碎成泥吧，毕竟血溶于水才是你们说的‘兄弟’，不是吗？”

巴德将玻璃墙中间凸起的把手扭动了一下，一个枪管口大小孔洞被转了出来，他迅速将手枪管伸了过去，准备瞄准迪恩——

呯！呯！

“迪恩，你先去死……呃啊！婊/子养的！操！”

迪恩双手握枪，眼神刚毅，硝烟正在他的虎口周围飘散。他抢在巴德之前开了枪。而山姆显然也在和他考虑同样的事情——他的子弹击裂了孔洞旁的玻璃。

“你这门外汉，要不要聘请我来教你用枪。”

巴德被子弹的碎片击中了眼睛，勃然大怒，挥手间把架子上的水晶球碰到了地上，脆弱的玻璃应声而破，周围的气温立刻降了好几度。瞬间，一个惨白的身影闪现在巴德的身边。

迪恩吐出一口冷气：“是崔西！？”

山姆吼道：“迪恩！我们得尽快烧掉项链！”

“哦，我的灵感女神……”巴德的鸟嘴面具掉落下来，中年男人脸上的横肉滑稽地抖动着。

厉鬼出现在巴德的面前，举起枯枝般的手臂把身高六尺的男人举了起来。崔西乌黑的眼睛里满是刺人的怨恨和狠毒。巴德在绝望间挣动着胳膊，把水晶球们纷纷扫掉落在地上。

“这该死的钢化玻璃！”

山姆和迪恩砸开玻璃中间蛛网般的裂纹，冲了过去。巴德也不知道有没有断气，在他的四周全是那些遗物失去了封印而出现的怨灵，他们刺穿过那具躯体享受着复仇的快意，随即消失不见。

而崔西或许是认出了焚烧她尸骨的兄弟二人，放开巴德的尸体就向迪恩闪现而来。迪恩勉强闪避着，用盐弹击散她的灵体，但是仅仅只能降低她的速度。

“山姆！”

山姆一手拿着打火机，一边一刻不停的在地上摸索着，水晶球的碎片在他的手上画出血线。但他知道此时没有一秒可以耽误。他的心跳重如擂鼓，他听到迪恩被扼住脖颈的抽气声。

迪恩！

他在巴德的脚边发现了崔西的项链，立马打开点燃了里面夹杂的照片。那张崔西和另一个女孩的合照被火舌吞噬，崔西的灵体立刻被熊熊火焰包围。迪恩勉强看着火焰蔓延接近着他被掐住的脖子，在失去意识的前一秒，崔西终于尖叫着化为了灰烟。

他落到了地上。

“迪恩！你没事吧！”

他的弟弟跑过来搂住他，他皱着眉看见山姆把他手上的血抹了他一脸，咳嗽着喃喃：

“萨米……我没事，好了，我大概就是需要洗个脸然后给你递个绷带吧。”

“接下来的事情，我们做个良好公民，匿名报个警吧。”

这里的水晶球残骸里全是小镇近十年来被巴德杀害的人，体征明显。

“我来之前已经报警了，可没想到他们来的这么慢。“山姆有点无奈：“我们快走吧，警察也该到了。”

迪恩握着山姆伸出的手借力站了起来，其实他缺氧而产生的头晕已经好多了，但是他现在想明白了很多事情，包括来这个小镇之前他们关于“家庭”和“欲望”的争吵。

“迪恩……”

山姆明显有点惊吓大于惊喜，这个人高马大的男人拥有一双亮晶晶的清澈眼睛。迪恩垂着睫羽低骂了一句闭嘴，只有耳朵上的一点绯红透露了他的心迹。

两个人维持了一会十指交叉，便觉得别扭和好笑而散开了。

“我们订个新的暗号怎么样？以后说“有趣的小镇”，就代表着对方有枪。”

“好吧。咳，还有，你看，迪恩，这个居然还在。”

山姆注意到巴德一片狼藉的桌子上还有一个完整的水晶球，那正是巴德先以他们的形象做的那个。

他把它倒了过来，雪花在水晶球里聚集在圆弧的天空中，再放在桌子上的时候，小小的世界就下起晶莹的雪片来。

小小的山姆和迪恩穿着他们今天的法兰绒格子衫，并排坐在漆黑的车前盖上，好像在看那漫天的星空与飘雪。在黑斑羚的身后，是一天漫长无垠的公路，公路的两边有些雕刻精致的湖泊与山毛榉树林。

迪恩有点敷衍的哼了声，直到他从桌肚里翻出了他的护身符挂回了脖子，才抢过山姆手里的水晶球摇晃着调侃：

“萨米女孩，喜欢就带回家吧。”

“得了吧，看着它你不会想到巴德那张脸吗。”

“你一点也不浪漫，贱人。”

“彼此彼此，混蛋。”

他们对视一笑。

~~~~~

一个小时后，小镇的老警长带着几个同事赶到了现场。房间内全是骇人的刀具和破碎的玻璃。

他们看到一个脖子上套着鸟嘴面具的中年男人正睁着眼躺在地上，显然已经死亡了一段时间了。

“长官！这里居然还有一个完整的。”

老警长用戴着橡胶手套的手拿起警员递过来的水晶球端详它的模样，前两天来警局声称秘密调查的FBI警员们的形象在脑海里和它重叠起来。他沉默半晌，回答说：

“这个大概也是受害者，我来处理。”

老警长举起水晶球对光又看了一会，似乎意识到自己正为它保守着又一个沉默待猜的秘密。

END IF


End file.
